orange vampire
by azul renge
Summary: The name's grimmjow jeagerjaques. Life was the same everyday, sleep, eat, work and fight; boring. Until a transfer student showed up with orange hair and fangs...
1. part 1

**ORANGE**** VAMPIRE**

** Starting**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone alarm going off near my ear. I really din't like waking up this way but, I'm a very deep sleeper. So, the sound waking me up has to be loud since I can even sleep all day if given a chance. Though it's only cuz I have to work my ass off every day to pay the rent for the apartment I'm living in but, I say that it's totally worth it.

Because, I get to live alone, which means that I get to get away from my parents and crazy elder sister. She's a good sis but she gets so annoying sometimes, it's crazy! I mean right when I get up from bed, she comes flying into my room and traps me in her bone crushing hug. And believe me I think waking up this way is far better than experiencing your body crushed to death everyday.

It was a really hard task to get my parents to accept the idea of me living alone, as the rebellious being I was. Hey, what can I say, I love fighting and am always ready for a challenging opponent. After a long period of pursuing , I'm glad and thankful that they finally allowed me to live alone.

...I opened my eyes and it took a moment to get adjusted to the bright light emitting from the window beside my queen sized bed. I slowly got up, removing my beige colored comfortor and stretched my body,yawning. I read the time on my wooden framed wall clock [given to me by nel, my sis].It read 7:30 AM . There's an hour left for school.

I lazily got up, still feeling a bit drowsy and my eyelids a little heavy. I went out of my off-white color walled bedroom turned left, and made my way through the hallway to my bathroom, which was located on the opposite side of the wall my bedroom was situated in.

I looked at my reflection in my mirror. My usually messy blue hair was even more messier. And my bright blue eyes unable to keep open properly.

I washed my face with cold water. That helped me wake up a bit. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom for some breakfast

I went through the hallway crossing my bedroom, and made myself some toast in my kitchen which was located to the east of my living room. I ate it with some apple jam. I made some hot coffee and drank it. God, I really love coffee! What I would do without it.

I then proceeded to get dressed in my grey uniform. It was February so the winter uniform, grey pants, and my grey blazer which I wore over my dark blue tee. Even though winter's almost about to end, it was still so freakin' cold outside.

Man, I hated school. Every damn thing was so fucking boring there. And all were the same. Same stupid simpletons. But, I had to go. It was one of the stupid conditions placed by my father, for allowing me to live alone, that I had to go to school everyday unless an emergency arose. I really don't have any kind of respect for other people, except for my old man. I think that as a person he's a great man as well as a good husband and an awesome dad.

Maybe, I'll just sleep today during all my classes. That would be good since it was all so boring anyway. And besides I'm intelligent enough to be the 16th smartest guy in school so, I suppose I'll do just that.

So, I took my bag and cream colored scarf.I wore it in a double loop, and set off to start another day of my boring school life.

**ar. . . . . . . .ar**

I reached my school -Karakura high school- and instantly felt warmth the moment I stepped inside the building. Damn, it was so cold outside.

I changed my shoes at the entrance and walked inside, stepping into the classroom of 2-B. I made my way to the last seat next to the window and sat down. Everyone was murmuring and chit-chatting about some idiotic things again, noisy. The bell rang indicating the start of homeroom along with my sleeping time.

I was just getting ready to sleep when our homeroom teach, Kyouraku shunsui entered our classroom and of course wearing that pink ladies kimono over his suit , why does he have to wear that disturbing kimono everyday, anyway? He placed his couple of books on his desk and smiled as usual. Then he announced that there would be a new kid joining our class. And of course, I don't give a flying fuck. They are all the same boring people. And who the hell joins at the end of the school year anyway? I kept my arms crossed on my desk , my head in my arms and closed my eyes. I heard Kyouraku calling the kid inside. There was the sound of the door sliding open and I heard murmuring in the room.

I heard the sound of someone writing on the chalkboard. Probably Kyouraku was writing the guy's name on the board.

I also heard a mechanical pencil hitting the ground right beside me. But no one was picking it up.

I opened one eye and saw the face of the airhead girl with the long dark orange hair and huge boobs who sat beside me, what was her name again? Inoue or something and I saw that she was blushing madly. And she was holding her hands near her chest like she was love struck.

Now, I was a bit curious. Not due to the actions of the girl who sat beside me, but because I heard the guy's voice when he announced his name.'' I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.'' He said in a deep baritone.

Ichigo? As in the fruit? I got up to have a look at this new transfer student. It was his lucky day. And, who knows, maybe he was really strong. Well, his voice and tone sounded strong and determined. He may even be a good opponent. And indeed he looked strong enough and I was a bit stunned to see him.

He was tall, about 5'9 but still a bit shorter than me, as I was 6'3 , he had a lean figure which despite that, looked strong. Long legs, sunkissed beautiful looking skin, honey brown eyes, straight nose and here's the strange part; he had orange hair. Well, I'm not one to talk about strange hair color since I have blue hair, it's natural and looks good on me . Was his natural too? It suited him though.

'' My name _doesn't_ mean strawberry.'' He started again, with one of his hands in his pocket and the other holding his bag over his shoulder, he was frowning. He looked confident and sure of himself. ''And my hair isn't dyed.'' he stated. So, it _was_ natural.

He then narrowed his eyes slightly, his jaw firm and continued, '' And I'll be sure to break the nose of any one who dares to comment either my hair color or my name. ''

. . . . everyone in class went silent and Kyoraku's surprised face was priceless!

Even I was a bit surprised. But then, my devilish grin broke out and I thought; Finally! An interesting guy.

**I'm so sorry that it was so short. It's my first fic and I'm not really used to writing alot but there will be longer chapters from the next story's not even started and I'm really excited about writing this. And please tell me what you thought of** **it**. **I** **want to thank panterafang for bringing me to notice the mistakes I made. So I thought about it and rewrote the first chapter. Thank you for reading.**_**Azul Renge.**_


	2. part 2

**ORANGE VAMPIRE**

**part-2**

Everyone in class went silent. Hey, I didn't mean to be rude or anything, but I really don't have the patience to handle all those stupid fights I get into due to my hair and name anymore. It's not like I can't fight. Hell, most of the time when people come and pick fights with me, I'm the one who beats the shit out of them.

I just wanna have a peaceful high school life. So, I warned them beforehand. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm just saving myself from future nuisance…

Seconds ticked by and there was still no noise made. I looked at Kyouraku-sensei , it seemed like he was surprised, eyes wide. Well, who wouldn't be? I mean, who announces something like that on their first day to a new school? And in front of a teacher, no less. He didn't even know much about me. So of course, he wouldn't know what to say to me.

Though now, I was getting impatient, so I called out sensei's name. He looked at me, eyes returning to normal, now having a serious look in them, like he realised something. Then, He looked at me some more before smiling . It was a smile which said that he understood. I didn't know what he understood, though.

He then laughed loudly, ''I'm sure no one would misunderstand, since you have explained it so clearly.'' He said, before gesturing his hand towards to an empty seat which was second last, right beside the window.

_Yeah, That would be very convenient_. I thought.

As I started towards my seat, I spotted something strange . . . Blue hair.

What? Seriously? Mine looks a lot more natural. Who has blue hair, anyway? And why didn't I notice it before? My eyes travelled a little lower and I looked at the face of the one having the outrageous hair color, equivalent to my own and I almost bit my own tongue. Almost.

I also thought that his blue hair which was styled messily, suited his face almost perfectly.

The first thing I noticed, were his bright blue eyes. They were so blue that I couldn't figure out which shade of blue they were. I've never seen eyes that were more beautiful than his own. And then, my eyes fell on his Cheshire grin right below his straight and pointed nose. He was grinning like a mad man, showing all of his pearly white teeth and he still managed to look attractive.

And he looked almost a bit . . . . amused. Because of me? I narrowed my eyes and deepened my ever present scowl. But, he grinned some more, while a slight chill ran down my spine. Bastard. Who the hell did he think he was? I thought as I neared my seat, and closer to the blue haired bastard. But then, I froze. I froze right where I stood, my eyes wide.

My sensitive nose caught a smell. It smelled so sweet and spicy that I couldn't take it.

I felt hot all over, what the hell's happening to me? I kept a shaky hand over my mouth_. No, not here! _I protested.

I heard Kyoraku-sensei call out my name, asking whether I was okay or not. I turned my head while I regained myself,and told him that I was fine.

_It's nothing, I'm okay. It's nothing._

But the smell, Is it from him? And why do I feel attracted to it? I've never felt attracted to the smell of _blood. _And why his'? My breathing got heavier, my heart started thumping faster. I saw his grin leave his face. He was looking at me like I was acting really strange. I _was_ acting strange. I'm attracted to his blood. This never happened before. I've never drunk human blood before. I didn't want to. But, why do I have this sudden craving for blood? _His blood. _It's fine. I can control it, Of course I can.

I proceeded towards my seat, while I tried to compose myself. _I want his blood . _No, I don't! I'm a _vampire_ who dislikes blood. I can't suddenly be craving for some just like that.

I continued my internal struggle, and finally reached the conclusion that I was sick. Yeah, that must be it. I'm feeling like this cuz I'm very sick. If not, I won't just suddenly be attracted to the smell someone's blood.

Pulling the chair to my desk, I sat down and relaxed myself. I instantly felt a pair of bright blue eyes boring holes through my skull. I also found that I was still hungry for his blood. _I wonder how it tastes…_ I kept a hand over my mouth, and tried to control my disturbing thoughts. I just have to endure this during class and I can just get away from him during breaks. I took out my note book from my bag, and tried to write down what sensei was teaching. But, I was unable to concentrate.

I was desperately waiting for lunch time. Tick tock, tick tock. Time went by agonizingly slow. And finally, came the result to my painful waiting. It was lunch time. I stood up and left the classroom as fast as I could.

**Xar….arX**

I watched Kurosaki come towards his seat, and he saw me. I must have been really grinning cuz after a moment, his eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened, heh! That's something. I already like the newcomer. And that just made me grin wider, if that was possible.

And then, he stopped walking. More like he froze in his spot, his eyes wide with horror. And he kept his hand over his mouth like he was feeling really nauseous.

''Are you alright, Kurosaki-san? '' Kyouraku enquired in a worried tone. Kurosaki turned around, and replied ''I'm fine.'' He said.

He turned around, now looking a bit fine. He walked a little further, towards his seat in front of mine and pulled out his chair. He hung his bag at the side of his desk and sat down. He then proceeded to take out a notebook from his bag and kept it on his desk and started scribbling something on it with his mechanical pencil.

What the hell was that all about?

Anyway, as long as he's okay, I can fight him. He looked strong enough.

Kyouraku was teaching something in our ancient Japanese history class. I didn't listen. As my mind was on the orange head in front of me.

I was now waiting for lunch break. So that, I could go to Kurosaki and challenge him to a fight. I started grinning again just thinking about it. Time went on and on and on. And atlast, the bell rang.

But, before I could say a word, Kurosaki stood up and quickly left the room. I got up as well and went out of the classroom after him. The hallway was still a bit empty since the bell just rang.

Kurosaki was walking fast, very fast and he wasn't stopping. ''Oi, Kurosaki!'' I called out. He still didn't stop. I'm sure he would've heard me at that distance. I growled under my breath. Ignoring me, huh? Fine, I'll play your game. ''Turn around, strawberry!'' I shouted. He slowed down and just as I neared him, he turned around and threw his fist at me which was going straight for my nose. I was almost caught off guard but, out of pure reflex I caught his fist with my hand. I grinned, moving his hand out of my face.

Kurosaki was frowning again, his jaw stiff and his eyes filled with anger. ''You assh-'' I saw his eyes travel to my neck and he cut short. And I swear I saw his eyes turn gold from chocolate brown for a moment. He pulled his back hand and turned around to leave. What just happened? But, I wasn't letting him so that easily, ''hey!'' I called out.

''Stop following me already!'' he yelled in his baritone voice. ''And I assure you , if you ever called me strawberry again, I'll break your bones.'' He warned.

I snorted, ''Well, that's something similar to what you said at your introduction, earlier. But you didn't break my nose like you said you would. Now did ya, strawberry? '' At this point, the hallway was almost filled with other students.

He turned his head around, still walking '' Oh, believe me, it's not that I don't want to. I really do. But, at the moment, I can't '' He stated.

I just grinned '' Yeah? And why can't you? '' I asked

He turned his head around again and said '' Simply cuz' I've something to do and I can't waste my time on idiots like you '' He answered, with a smirk.

_Oh, that little piece of shit._

Now, I was angry. The guts of this guy. He's gonna pay for calling _ me_ an idiot. I sped up my pace and right when I was about to catch him, he changed his direction at a corner and entered an empty classroom. I went after him as well and I saw that Kurosaki. . . disappeared? The window with the broken glass in the empty classroom was open. _Impossible_. I hurriedly went to the window and looked below. He wasn't there.

I searched the entire room with my eyes but, he wasn't there anymore. Where could he be? I'm sure as hell that he went into this room. So, how the hell did he disappear like that?

**Xar…...arX**

Whew! I sighed in relief as the cold breeze hit me on the school's rooftop. I finally escaped from that bastard.

Just as I thought that I could get away from him, he followed me. And on top of that, he had the balls to call me strawberry, Twice. He's such a bastard! And with a face as attractive as that! No, he is not attractive!

Maybe, just a little.

Oh but, I want to punch him so bad. And I did went to do that, if only I wasn't attracted to his sweet smelling blood. I almost lost my control over my vampire instincts when I saw the veins in his neck, as he came so close. I've never lost control like that with a human. His blood simply smells. . .delicious. I've never smelt anything like that before. So sweet and spicy. I really need to stop thinking about that!

I think that I just need to get used to the smell and I'll be fine. I think I'll be.

I also think that I made him really angry with my last few words. He deserves it . And since I concluded that I couldn't escape from him by merely walking fast, I just used shunpo – a vampire technique with which you can move really fast from place to place- and climbed the rooftop. I'm glad that since it was so cold other people wouldn't come up. But, it's not like I can endure the cold since I'm a vampire or something. I need to get down quickly or I'll freeze without either of my scarf or jacket.

I sighed again, looking at the city from the rooftop. I just hope he doesn't get any suspicious thoughts cuz' I just disappeared like that. Well, of course he will think that I'm strange. No normal person disappears just like that. But, I had no choice. I couldn't control myself. And if I had lost control, it would've been even difficult to deal with.

I sighed again, and just when I thought that I would have a fun and peaceful high school life.

Why in the world is something like this happening to me?

**Thank you for reading. **_**Azul Renge**_


	3. part 3

**ORANGE VAMPIRE**

**Part-3**

I returned to class after lunch. The blue haired prick was seated in his seat. He glared at me. I glared back and then he grinned. What the fuck was wrong with him?

I slowly went to my seat wanting to take as much time as possible. I knew what he wanted to ask but, I wasn't ready to answer.

He looked pissed. I didn't know him but I know that that definitely can't be a good sign. Che, if he really wants a fight, I'll give it to him! _Yea, right. Why don't you learn to go near him without wanting to suck his blood first, then? _Butted in my annoying inner voice. I wanted to scream that it was not true. But couldn't as it _was_ the truth. So, I just went with a _shut up._

Right then, the teacher entered the classroom. I think now's biology. I quickly walked to my seat relieved, and sat down ignoring the man sitting behind me. Well, trying to as I was instantly intoxicated by his scent. I instantly brought my hand up and positioned my chin in it, covering both of my nose and mouth.

Just what the hell did he want with me, earlier?

But, if he gets any closer I'm sure I'll be damned.

Coming back, why wouldn't he question me? By the look in his eyes earlier, I'm sure he's confused about my disappearance. So, why wouldn't he just ask me about it?

It's not like I _wanted_ him to ask me but, curiosity kills.

I turned my head around to take a look at the blue haired man who was taking over my thoughts this much. His azure eyes were on me. They were so sharp. If he could pierce me with his gaze, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead my now.

I quickly turned around. I really need to make a plan, to escape after school ends. It was Friday, so I can think up of some excuse during the weekend. Because this man, could lead me to my end. I desperately need to stay away from him or I'm sure he'll find out.

As I decided to do that, I took a look at the teacher. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She had these really kind looking violet eyes. What caught my eye the most was her long and beautiful black hair which was braided in front. Weird hairstyle, but looked good on her anyway.

Was it cuz' of her that he's sitting quitely? No way. I mean, she didn't look scary at all.

_But , I would've never said that if I knew of what happened next_.

She looked at me, recognizing me as the transfer student. She smiled a really kind and warm smile. It reminded me of my deceased mother's smile. She died in a car accident. Her smile could make all my worries go away in an instant. I really missed her deeply.

''Ya asshole!'' someone cursed from somewhere in the room. I turned to where the voice came from. It was from a guy with dyed -I'm sure from the smell of chemicals – blonde hair. He looked like a delinquent. He abruptly stood up and put one leg on his desk. And started yelling again, ''Whaddya mean ya ain't gonna hand me over yer home work? I'm gonna slauther ya, if ya don't gimme yer notes. Ya fuckin' four eyes!'' Why would a delinquent even wanted to complete his homework, I didn't know.

Then, 'four eyes' just adjusted his spectacles on his nose with his index finger and crossed his arms, then replied to the blonde punk, ''I have no obligation what-so-ever to lend you my notes. Why don't you learn to do your own homework instead of participating in those extremely useless fights?'' he said, clearly looking down on the punk kid through his dark blue eyes behind his glasses.

''What did ya just sat ta me?! Yer gonna regret even raising yer voice in front of me.'' Punk kid said in a threatening tone. Looking already angry. Then he took out a brass knuckle with triple 7's on it. Oh. I thought that he would hit 'four eyes' before a voice interrupted their little quarrel, ''Would you please refrain from doing anything violent in the classroom, Shishigawara-san?''*

I turned to sensei when she said that. She was smiling, it was same smile yet, totally different from her earlier one. Her tone was really serious when she said that. I'll admit she was a little... _scary._

''Huh?'' 'Shishia-(?)' said as he turned around to face sensei, and almost immediately lost all colors in his face when sensei repeated, '_'Yes? Shishigawara-san?_'' while smiling.

''Y-Yes, I'm sorry. I'll stay quiet. '' He meekly apologized and sat down in his seat not even looking at the raved haired 'four eyes' beside him.

''Oh, and,'' sensei continued, bringing her hand up to her right cheek, ''Please _do not_ dye your hair again and _do_ _not _carry something that could hurt people, Shishigawara-san.'' She said.

''Yes, Unohana-sensei, I won't.'' he replied to Unohana-sensei looking down with his hands on his lap.

So, that's the reason blue isn't saying anything. I almost wanted to laugh, but couldn't as I realised, I too didn't want to anger Unohana-sensei.

Unohana-sensei then took some pieces of chalk and wrote in capitals, 'STRUCTURE OF HUMAN CELL AND IT'S REPRODUCTION PROCESSES.'

She proceeded to teach us about cell reproduction before warning us, ''Please listen carefully, because this topic can be very confusing, if you do not concentration on the topic.'' She said, and started to explain.

I have to say, I was never really a big fan of biology, but at this rate, it may even become my favourite. I really like her teaching style.

And with that the hour passed by without me even noticing it. I think I even got used to blue's scent. _Yeah, only that would ever happen._

And the next class was of English literature. The teacher went by the name 'Rose'. His original name was Otoribashi Rojuro, as was I told by my classmate, Inoue. She was a nice girl. Kinda reminded me one of my younger sisters, Yuzu. She was also really sweet to talk to.

Rose-sensei had blonde hair. long blonde hair. He was also wearing a frilled white shirt with a high collar and a long, black tight length coat. I guess you could say that, he. . . was one of a kind.

I was really glad that blue behind me wasn't bothering with me. Well, more like he didn't have the time to. I guess that Lady luck became my friend for this once.

Finally, after chemistry, the long bell rang. And of course, I got up very quickly, took my bag and went out the classroom, right after the teacher left.

Then, I started running. I adjusted my jacket and scarf while running. I didn't even look behind me to see if blue was following me. Then, right when I reached the entrance gates to the school I found that I was the first to leave.

And since there was no one around to see me, I used shunpo.

**Xar...arX**

I reached home. Freezing. Yeah, using shunpo was not bad idea. Moving at that speed in this kind of cold weather was a very bad idea. My body's temperature reduced.

I hurriedly entered my house and gave a ''I'm home!''

''WELLLCOMEEEEEE HOOOOOOOME, MY DEAR SON!'' was the instant reply I got along with a huge flying body about to pounce on me. And as usual, I kicked it in the nose and out of the way ,then yelled, ''Oyaji, quit doing stupid things already!''

The body fell off the wall it was hit into and said, ''Oh, my son! This is what being a man is all about!'' he argued lifting his hand to cover his nose which started bleeding.

''No, it isn't! Attacking your own son everyday is definitely notwhat's being man is about!'' I replied taking off my scarf. I sighed. It was so warm inside.

Comical tears welled up in my crazy father's eyes and he jumped to where my late mother's huge portrait was in the living room and started complaining, ''Look, Masaki! Our son is accusing me! tell him! Tell him, that this is the way a father connects with his son!''

''Oyaji, Shut up already! I'm trying to watch the T.V here.'' Yelled my younger sister, Karin, from the couch. She was watching a soccer tournament. She really loved those. And better, she was great at playing it too.

''Karin-chan! please don't talk to Otou-chan like that.'' Karin's twin and my other younger sister, Yuzu said to her black haired twin. She then continued, ''And Otou-chan, don't bother Ichi-nii so much!'' she yelled at our old man, with a spatula in her hand and an apron around her tiny self.

Goat-face cried even more hearing this, ''Masaki! Yuzu is, our little Yuzu is yelling at me! WAHHH!''

Yuzu turned to me and came near. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She was still so small, she only reached my waist. She asked me, ''How was your day at school, Ichi-nii? Did you make any friends?''

Ever since mother died, Yuzu took the role of mom in the house. She loves taking care of people. And you just can't love her enough.

''It was fine.'' I replied not wanting to remember about the thing with the blue haired bastard. ''And friends. . .'' I continued, searching my brain,''Well, there was this girl, Inoue, I guess you could call her a friend.'' I told her.

Yuzu's face beamed with happiness, ''I'm so glad!'' she said, clapping her hands, and started again, ''I thought that, with Onii-chan's personality you won't make any friends at you new school.'' She said. I smiled at her before saying, ''Oi, oi. What do you mean by 'with Onii-chan's personality'? you lil' brat.'' I said, ruffling her light brown hair. She just giggled and said, ''Nothing. Onii-chan, why don't you go take a bath? There's still so much time left until dinner gets prepared, since I just started.''

''Okay.'' I said, ''Before that, how was your day, Yuzu?'' I asked her, She looked up and answered with a smile, ''It was fun! I made so many friends! I can't wait to talk to them again.''

I smiled. As expected, Yuzu was really good at talking with people and making friends. ''That's good to hear.'' I told her. She then said that she had some cooking to do, and went off into her kingdom, which was also named as the 'Kitchen'.

And before I walked to my room, I went to Karin, ''Did you enjoy school?'' I asked her, ''Well, it was boring.'' She replied turning around, and continued, her index finger on her chin, like she was thinking about something ''But, there was this kid, with white hair, he was really good at soccer. I enjoyed playing with him.'' She said.

That was so like her. She was completely different from her sister. Karin was more like me, I guess. I laughed and patted her head. She gave me an 'Oi' to that.

I climbed the stairs to my room. I kept my bag down on my desk and streached my body.

I then proceeded and went out of my room and entered the bathroom, where there was a bathtub full of warm water. That Yuzu, she prepared the bath for me.

I washed my body with soap and entered the bath tub. I sighed as my body started warming up again. I looked up and saw the white ceiling of my bathroom. It was so pale compared to his strong Azure eyes. I closed my eyes. Why am I thinking about him? I sighed again.

We came to Karakura cuz' of my old man's job. It's all new here and I'm still getting used to this. But, I never expected something like that to happen on my first day to school. His scent, I just can't take it out of my mind. That kind of craving for blood, I never had in my life. It's impossible for me to want to taste blood since it smells just like water to me. But, his scent is different. It smells so delicious. His blood makes me lose control. He's dangerous. Cuz' he's making me dangerous.I need to ask dad about why a vampire like me who's never liked blood has a sudden craving for it.

I also need to think of an excuse for my disappearance. Ugh! why the hell is it necessary of me to think so much?!

I got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around my wet body and made my way to my bedroom.

* * *

I finished drying off my body and was about to open my closet door when my cell phone rang. I jerked a little since the room was so silent and since was forced out of my thoughts.

''I just keep it inside keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute. . . .

I got something to hide something to hide iu no ga kawakute. . .''

It rang, that song just represents my current life so much. I went to my bed and picked up my phone. The caller-id was of ''Renji!'' I exclaimed happily. Renji was one of my bestest friends at my previous home, Seiretei. We, along with Rukia, used to hang out so much together. It's been two days since I last spoke to those two.

I picked up my phone in excitement, ''Yo, Renji.'' I answered while searching for clothes in my closet.

''Hey, Ichigo.'' Renji's voiced. ''Come down and open your front door.'' He said.

My eyes widened, and a piece of cloth slipped from my hands and onto the ground. ''Renji, you . . .don't tell me!'' I said, not believing what my fiend was saying.

''Yeah, Ichigo.'' This time it was a female's voice, which spoke like a strong man would. Rough, strong and very confident, yet very loving and warm. And it continued, ''We were missing you so much, we couldn't take it. Now get your ass down and open the door.'' She commanded.

''Rukia!'' I said, already searching for clothes, I got into the first clothes I found and dashed out of my bedroom. They were here! They were here! I almost jumped off the stairs and ran through the living room.

''Yea, Ichigo.'' She replied as I opened the front door, and there stood before me, my two best buddies, Rukia and Renji.

''You guys,'' I said as I stepped forward, out of the house and hugged the two. Very tightly.

''I missed you guys,'' I said. Releasing them from my death grip. ''What? In only two days?'' Renji said while smirking. He let down his usual pony tail and fixed his red hair in a braid. He was wearing a gray hat which matched his grey jacket.

''Well, we were missing him too, and that's the whole reason we are even here right, Renji.'' Rukia told Renji, her hands on her hips. Renji just looked at Rukia and said, ''I thought you were on my side, Rukia.'' With a pout.

Rukia just laughed it off and looked at me.

. . . ''Oh,'' I said realizing what it was she was trying to tell me, ''Come in.'' I said, moving out of the doorway and into the house.

They both came inside. Just when Yuzu also came into the living room. ''Rukia nee-chan! Renji nii-chan!'' she exclaimed in happiness. Karin and dad were out of sight. Karin in her room and dad, probably in the clinic.

''Hey, Yuzu-chan.'' Rukia greeted her with a smile. She adjusted her purple colored scarf, and gave Yuzu a peck on her cheek.

''I will bring you some hot Coffee or would you prefer Tea?.'' Yuzu offered. ''Dinner's about ready so get ready.'' She said to Rukia and Renji. ''I am so glad I made extra food.'' She continued, ''And jeez, you could have told me you were coming. I would have made something special.'' Yuzu complained. I almost laughed at her excitement.

''So sorry. Yuzu-chan,'' Renji apologized, ''We wanted to surprise Ichigo.'' He said smiling in apology.

''And besides,'' He continued, going near Yuzu and sat down to her height. He ruffled her hair and told her, smiling, ''Everything Yuzu-chan makes is really delicious, so you don't have to worry about the dish.'' Renji assured

Yuzu blushed slightly before giving a warm smile, ''Okay.'' she said. ''The dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. Go freshen up.''

* * *

**I know, I know. Not a right place to stop. But, it gets really tiring writing all this stuff since I'm not used to it. And sorry it took a while since I had exams and later was busy writing a story for Beelzebub ^..^**

***I really liked Shishigawara Moe in the fullbringers arc, so I wanted him in my story. And I made him dye his hair blonde just for the fun of it.**

** And by the way, Grimm finds out Ichi's secret in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading**_**, Azul Renge**_**.**


	4. part 4

**ORANGE VAMPIRE**

**Part-4**

Damn, I have a headache.

All because of Starrk. Why does the bastard have to be so damn lazy, anyway? If he hadn't come late, I would've been home half an hour earlier.

I was walking home from my part-time job. It was already dark. The moon was full.

I just completed my shift at café Las Noches. I work as a cook there. I really like cooking and was pretty good at it. Since I needed a job and I could cook, Why not do them together. The pay's pretty good as well.

The place's pretty popular and it was quite busy. But, today had to be the day where more than the normal amount of costumers had to come and most of them had ordered food.

The café was open until 9:00pm and my shift would be over at 7:00pm. I was starting to feel relieved that I could go home, as the time was almost 7' o clock, when the lazy brunette decided that he had to come and take my place, late. And not just any late of two or five minutes. He decided to be late by thirty minutes. And his reason was that he fell asleep and woke up late. I wanna kill him.

Starrk was a pretty good cook. And he was like a brother to me whom I never had. So, I guess I could forgive him for his laziness. But this was too much.

Because today was a mess. First with that orange head, who disappeared whenever he pleased and then I had to work over time. What was with that guy? How did he disappear like that? I wanted to ask but was unable to. And when the bell rang indicating the end of school, he went out real fast and when I reached the gate after him, he wasn't there anymore. My eye twitched just thinking about it. It was almost annoying how he managed to get away from me. Twice.

And what about his eyes? I can swear that they turned to gold from nut-brown earlier. Oh, he's gonna get it on Monday. How dare he make me think so much.

''Hey you!'' I was interrupted from my thoughts as a deep voice called out to me. I frowned and looked up, towards the source of the voice.

It-He was standing in front of me a few feet away. And he was not alone, as there were two more guys along with him. ''What?'' I said, lowering my scarf a bit. My other hand in my coat's pocket.

He smiled and said, ''We got a great catch.'' To the other two guys, totally ignoring me. I frowned. And then the one on the right with brown hair leaped towards me.

I grinned devilishly.

_So, a fight is what you want, ne? I'll gladly give it to ya fuckers, then._

I caught the guy's wrist as he came forward to punch me, pulled him forward by his hand and kicked him in his stomach. He fell down as another one with green hair came forward and tried to kick me. I ducked and tripped him with my leg as his other was in mid air and punched him when he fell down. The one who called out to me first attacked me this time. He tried to punch me. I evaded and caught his head, then kneed his face. He fell down as well.

_Bunch of weaklings._

I thought and started to walk past them. Kurosaki's punch had much force to it than those guys'. I grinned. I can't wait to see him again. I'm gonna kick that fucker's ass when I do and get all my answers.

I heard a chuckle and stopped in my tracks. I turned around to look behind me, as that was where I had heard the sound from. I saw that the three guys started to stand up and the most shocking thing was that, light smoke was coming from the forehead of the guy I kneed. And the bruised part started healing.

_What the fuck?!_

The guy started laughing, ''Great catch, indeed.'' He said, and stood up straight. He brought his hand up and I watched in utter horror as his nails increased in length. Not only that, his eyes started turning blood red and I could see his. . . . _fangs,_ when he said again, ''Let's get him.''

Before I could react, they vanished and a hand with sharp looking nails crept towards me. I moved my face a little and my eyes widened, as a nail grazed my cheek and cut it. Another hand moved towards my throat so fast that I didn't see it coming right until it almost touched my neck. Yeah, almost.

Cuz before the guy could touch my neck, he fell down, along with the other two guys. What the fuck just happened?

I looked up when I heard, ''_My prey.'' _Said in a deep baritone. I recognized that voice and my doubts were cleared when I saw a head of orange hair. And I excepted to see tenacious cinnamon eyes _Which, I'll never admit, but found attractive_ My body turned numb when hollow golden ones, with black sclera looked right at me, and a chill ran down my spine.

Kurosaki was standing in front of me, bare footed. Wearing black pyjama pants with oranges on it and a blue tee, over which he wore a black hoodie and a long white scarf which had freshly made blood stains at the end. I saw blood drops, not his, drip from his fingers as his long nails went back to their normal size.

He was frowning as usual but his cheeks were flushed. I opened my mouth a few times but, words didn't come out. My eyes were still wide. But then I frowned. And stiffened my jaw, fisting my hands.

_What the fuck just happened? A minute ago, I was attacked by there little fucks. I defeated them. They rose again like zombies and attacked with inhuman abilities and speed. And right when I had thought that I was a goner, they all fell down, and Kurosaki with freaky black and gold eyes comes out in front of me in a ridiculous outfit, feet bare, not to mention, with blood dripping from his little tanned fingers. Did he kill them? He even said 'my prey'. What am I? food?_

''How did you do that?'' I asked Kurosaki. He looked at me, his eyebrows hitting his hair line and then he frowned and said, ''Isn't it obvious.'' With a you-must-be-stupid look.

''No, it ain't.'' I said, frowning even deeper. Was this kid playing with me? My shock turned to annoyance in an instant.

''Yes, it is!'' he argued, as a tick mark made it's way on my forehead. He stepped towards me and over the three bodies, as he said, ''Jeez! You're so stupid.'' Then it hit me. _The strawberry was drunk!_

He stood right in front of me, and I saw his eyes turn into warm, cinnamon again. And he smiled, sweetly. My heart started thumping faster at that smile. _How was he able smile so warmly? _

''Then I just have to tell you.'' He said, as he stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I instinctively held his waist with my hands.

Then he did something even more unexpected. He moved one of his hands and lowered my head. And then he licked the wound on my cheek caused by that SOB's nail when he tried to attack me earlier. My eyes widened for the umptieth time that day as I felt Kurosaki's warm tongue slide over the cut on my cheek.

I could feel the light sting on my cheek caused by the cut, subside and I could feel the cut. . . heal. Kurosaki's tongue travelled down my cheek, licking the blood trail.

After he finished, he mumbled a 'delicious' as I froze with confusion and shock. Kurosaki bumped foreheads with me, as I could feel his breath on my face. But I didn't pull away? Why? Because I didn't mind this position at all.

Kurosaki still stood on the tip of his toes and had his arms around my shoulders for support. His eyes were dazed. He then said, his voice almost a whisper, ''I could do all that stuff, cuz,'' He paused, a toothless grin taking over his features, and continued, ''_I'm a Vampire.''_

_If only Starrk didn't come late. . . _

_**Wanna Know what happened? Then I'll take ya'll on a time travel trip. Get ready~**_

_**~A few hours earlier~**_

_As Ichigo had to shift to another city and Renji and Rukia missed him more than enough already, they decided to visit him for the weekend. Totally surprising him in the process._

_Rukia, Ichigo and Renji were friends from childhood, and they knew that Ichigo was a vampire. Well, half-vampire would be more accurate. Don't understand? Then allow me to brief you all._

_Kurosaki Ichigo was a half-vampire. Only half of the blood that flowed in his veins was that of a vampire's. As his mother, Kurosaki Masaki was a human and his father, Kurosaki Isshin was a full blooded vampire. They both fell in love, married and gave birth to three wonderful children._

_Ichigo, their oldest and only son was a Half-vampire. One of his younger twin sisters, Yuzu was a human and the other, Karin's a vampire. Weird? Yeah well, that's the way it is._

_And so, coming back to the story. Ichigo was visited by his friends and was more than happy. Even though they were shocked/frightened at first, knowing of Ichigo's true identity, which he had told them himself, when he was 9 years old. The gradually grew inseparable. _

_Ichigo quickly took them upstairs to show them his new room after they were greeted by little Yuzu. They sat down and Ichigo started telling them all about his new school life. Especially how he was strangely attracted to a certain blue haired man's blood and though he wouldn't say it out loud, he was also attracted to the blue haired man himself. Ichigo wasn't gay. But, that said, he wasn't interested in women either. Well, he just never thought about it._

''_So, you're sayin' that you're attracted to his blood.'' Rukia said, from on top the bed where she was seated. Crossing her arms._

''_Yeah. And I don't know why.'' Ichigo said, ''Cuz I've never been attracted to a human's blood before.'' Seated on his study desk's chair_

''_Maybe you're now.'' Renji said, from beside Rukia._

''_But, I don't feel attracted towards another's blood except Blue's!'' Ichigo replied._

''_Blue?'' Rukia questioned. It looks like Rukia got a haircut in the last two days. She got it cut even shorter as it reached right below her ears. It suited her big violet eyes very much. Rukia was like an older sister to Ichigo. She was always there right when he needed her. And he adored her, although she was very strong and it hurt like hell when you messed with her._

''_Um, yeah. He has blue hair and even bluer eyes.'' Ichigo said, rubbing the back of my neck._

''_Blue? Really?'' Renji said. Eyes wide._

''_Yeah.'' Ichigo replied._

''_How does he look? I mean, blue eyes, I can understand, but, blue hair? That's even weirder than orange and flaming red.'' She said, eyeing Renji._

_Renji looked at her and smirked. He said, ''Hey, red ain't weird! It's sexy and Ya know I look hot.'' He said, and winked. Adjusting strands that fell on the right of his face. He'd let his hair down the front side of his face rather than tying it all up and he really did look quite handsome._

_Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head. And looked at me for an answer for her earlier question. _

''_He's. .well,'' I started, as I remembered his face. It didn't take much time cuz it was burned in my memory without my permission. ''He's tall. Taller than me or Renji. Maybe around 6'3. Tanned skin, well built body, straight and pointy nose. A devilish grin, his trademark, I guess. His blue hair's styled really messy. With a few strands falling on his brow, and impossibly blue eyes which just, strangely, kept pulling me inside.'' He said, and looked towards his two best friends._

_Rukia and Renji looked at Ichigo, with smug looks. Ichigo immediately blushed a deep red and said, ''Oi, it's not like what you're thinking! And besides, he's a man. I just found him a little attractive is all!'' He said._

_To this, Rukia and Renji grinned, and Renji replied, ''We haven't said anything, Ichigo.'' He said._

_Ichigo blushed an even deeper red, and Rukia chuckled, ''He's adorable.'' She said._

_But before Ichigo could protest, they were called down by Yuzu for dinner. The three of them exited the room as Rukia assured Ichigo, ''Don't worry, Ichigo. We'll be staying here tomorrow as well. We'll definitely figure something out.'' She said. _

_Ichigo felt reassured just from the tone of her voice. Ah, he really did feel confident when she was around. They both, along with Renji went down and sat at the dining table. As Isshin came and joined them as well._

_They were having real fun. As Isshin went on about how his kids have grown up, and ignored him, in an animated way. Rukia and Ichigo talked on about what happened in the past two days. Renji was talking with Yuzu and Karin. The dinner was delicious as usual and Renji complained about not being to be able to taste Yuzu's food more often. He was a real Child pleaser._

_After dinner, Rukia and Ichigo headed for Ichigo's room, oblivious to the scene that took place which changed Ichigo's life._

_Yuzu and Karin had gone back to their rooms and Renji and Isshin remained in the dining room._

_Renji smiled as he was handed a bottle of alcohol from Isshin. He took it and looked at the doctor, ''Give this to Kisuke, Renji-kun.''Isshin said._

_Urahara Kisuke was Renji's uncle and he lived with him along with his kids, Jinta and Ururu, and his most beautiful wife, Yoruichi. He also had a hobby of collecting unique bottles of liquor. And he had requested Renji to bring back the bottle he had wanted in Karakura town and since he was visiting Ichigo as well. He had contacted Isshin beforehand and told him to buy the bottle._

_Urahara was human, but Isshin and him were the best of buddies just like Ichigo and Renji. Isshin smiled and looked at the bottle, his look changing into a serious one, ''This is some serious stuff.'' He said. And continued, ''But, until you take it from here, we should hide it. I don't want my kids to even smell it, because I know they won't be able to take it.'' He said, and sighed before saying, ''Damn Kisuke and his strange habits.'' Renji laughed. And said, ''Then, where are you gonna put it? He said that it can't be put in a warm temperature, right?'' Renji asked._

_Isshin grinned and took out a bottle of carrot juice. He quickly drank it and poured all the orange colored liquor into it. And said, ''I'm actually quite grateful for this one time that my kids hate carrot juice, including Yuzu, who likes everything that's edible.'' _

_Renji laughed again and said, ''So, Ichigo hates carrot juice? That's quite useful.'' He said still laughing._

''_Alright then,'' Isshin spoke, ''You can take it with you tomorrow when you leave, Renji-kun. Good night and have fun.'' He said. And proceeded towards his clinic. _

_Renji went to Ichigo's room after that._

_Oh, if they knew what they had just done. . ._

**And the rest, you will get to know in the next chapter. Although, I think that some of you might have already guessed :P**

**My apologies for updating so late. I was real busy.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Azul Renge.**


	5. part 5

**ORANGE VAMPIRE**

**Part-5**

_Ichigo woke up from his sleep feeling extremely thirsty. He got up, stepping over his friend Renji, who was lying on a futon besides his bed. Rukia was sleeping with his younger sisters in their room. Even though she initially insisted on sleeping with him and Renji in his room [ She didn't want to be left behind in their mid night talk, it seems.] she finally gave up and was sleeping in his sister's room._

_Ichigo chuckled softly at the way she argued earlier, while he made his way to the kitchen. _

_It was still pretty early. Very early for them to sleep. But Renji, Rukia and him had decided to wake up early and hang out all day. So they forced themselves to sleep. Except Renji, he seemed to have fallen asleep the moment he lay on the futon. Stupid bastard._

_The house was warm, and his dark blue tee and white pyjamas seemed to keep him warm enough. But his feet felt cold as he walked on the cold floor since he wasn't wearing any socks.._

_He entered the kitchen and opened the door of his fridge. He was still half-asleep. His thoughts were strayed as his body worked on auto-pilot. His main aim to satisfy his thirst. He grabbed the first bottle that he touched and opened it's cap. And brought it to his mouth. If it was anything other than water, or something not edible, he would just smell it._

_It didn't smell like anything bad, and it was cool. So, he took a sip of the liquid and his eyes snapped open instantly._ So sweet._ He thought. _

_He hadn't tasted anything so sweet before. He took a look at the bottle and noted the letters written on it, 'YUMMY CARROT JUICE' it said. Really? Was it really carrot juice? Cuz the last time he remembered, carrot juice was the last thing he liked. He hated the taste. Then, how come that it tastes so good now?_

_Ah, well. He was thirsty, it tasted good. So, who cares, right? _

_He took another sip of the orange colored liquid, liking the taste even more. He unconsciously drank half of the liquid, and before he knew it, he got drunk. As it was bound to happen._

_He wobbled on his feet, cheeks flushed. His mind started buzzing. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He felt like having fun._

_But, Ichigo couldn't have fun in his house. Where everyone was asleep. No one would play with him. He decided that all he had to do was go outside then! _

_As Ichigo thought that, he absently poured some of the liquid on his pyjama pants. He felt his pants get wet and frowned. He couldn't go out like this. He thought as he kept the bottle in its original place in the fridge and made his way to his bedroom without making a sound and entered it. It was really useful that he was a vampire and had the ability to see in the dark._

_He opened his closet and searched for clothes. He found a pair of black pyjama pants with oranges, given to him by Karin. He grinned and immediately took off his white pants and wore the black ones, thinking that he was ready to party._

_It was cold, so he searched for something to keep him warm. He found his black hoodie. But it didn't look cool with just that. He thought and puffed his cheeks, then looked all over his room and a bright smile took over his features when his long white scarf came into view. _

_He immediately went over and took the scarf into his hands and wore it around his neck. And that was when he smelt it. Blood._

_And not just any blood. He smelt the blood that he had been craving for all that day. The blood, he was sure tasted better than anything he had ever tasted. Even better than the liquid he just drank. He knew from the scent. He could feel the taste on his tongue. His eyes glazed over but widened when he sensed other presence along with blue's. _

_He went to his window and closed his eyes. He opened again them when he detected as to whom the other presence belonged to. Bloody Fuckin' rogue vampires. He thought and climbed his window and jumped down from the first floor of his house, where his room was located in._

_He landed, light as a feather. Not making a single sound and used Shunpo, heading where blue was at._

_When he reached, his blood boiled to see that blue was about to be attacked by those vampires. But, there was something else. Blue had managed to hurt the fuckers._

_Before his thoughts could form, all three vampires leaped at blue. How fuckin' dare they!_

_One nail grazed blue's cheek and another went for his throat. Even while drunk, Ichigo's vampire senses were strong. His power the same. _

_As a hand was about to touch blue's throat, he moved fast, even faster than the three vampires and cut their throats. That won't kill them. Vampires can't kill vampires. Only the weapons used by a vampire hunter could. But the venom in his nails could cause them great pain and if it's not attended to, they could even become paralysed, for the rest of their immortal life._

_And Ichigo's venom was stronger than the normal vampire's. Since he was a half-blood and he was not from just any breed. He was a pure blood. Higher than any other vampire breed. A noble in a sense._

_He then uttered a 'My prey' after the three vampires fell down, catching the shocking and horrified look on blue's face before. . . . . ._

I DON'T FUCKIN' REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER THAT!

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he had the urge of throwing up when his head felt like it had been sat upon by a huge mountain.

''Ugh..'' he groaned but got surprised or rather shocked as a deep rumbling voice said from beside the bed he was laying on. Well, he thought it was a bed.

''So, yer finally awake.'' The husky voice said. He turned his head around, slowly as he didn't want his head to hurt even more than it did. And his eyes widened in shock as a half naked blue with a towel around his neck and wet hair, wearing a pair of washed out black jeans came into view.

''Wha? Why the fuck are you here?!'' Ichigo almost yelled in surprise. He must also say, that albeit all that, blue did have a great body. Though like hell he would admit something like that.

Blue took on a toothless grin and answered, ''I'm here cuz it's my house.'' He said.

His . . .house? and that's when realization sunk in as he took in his surroundings. Off-white colored walls. A wooden closet to the left of the room. Desk with only mangas and different types of painting instruments was located beside the bed, near the wall. An acoustic right beside the bed. A black couch across the bed and the door was to it's right. A rack filled with DVD's, a queen sized bed, beige comforter and finally a half naked blue. Yep! This definitely wasn't his room. But, the room felt oddly relaxing.

Then, he knew something else was wrong and when he did realize, his ears became red and eyes wide, ''Why am I only wearing my underwear?'' he asked, while looking at blue with horror in his eyes, as he sat up, covering his chest with the comforter. _Just what the hell happened? Why am I naked? Did he do something to me? no way! I mean, he doesn't look gay. And I'm not a homo either. Gah! Stop thinking stupid things Ichigo. Yeah, maybe he_ is_ attractive but, there's just no way! Right? I'm naked. He just seemed to have taken a bath. And from the light coming in through the window beside the bed, I can tell that it's still night time. Ugh…this is downright suspicious. What should I do? What if he-_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as blue said, his ever white feral grin making it's way on his face, ''I fucked you.'' He said.

''Wha?'' Ichigo said, bewildered. And also horrified to see that his thoughts were unwantdly coming true.

''You heard me.'' blue said, voice amused, and continued to say, ''If you don't understand, I'll say it in a much simpler language. You should be grateful. We had sex. You and I. And that's why Yer stripped to yer boxers.'' He stated. His grin never faltering.

Thought process froze for a single moment before Ichigo's eyes went as wide as saucers and another moment was spared as shock turned to anger making Ichigo throw the first thing that he touched, at blue. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the article that he so accurately threw was something that didn't hurt when hit with. A pillow.

But before it even hit blue's face, he caught it with his hands and laughed before he spoke, his laugh turning to an amused grin ''Chill. I was just messin' with you. Your clothes are in the dryer.'' He said. ''And besides, I'm not into guys.'' He stated.

''Dryer? Why?'' Ichigo asked. A little bit calmer as he thought over what blue had said.

Blue frowned before his eyes narrowed in memory of what must have been really annoying and then answered, ''Yeah well,'' he started looking at Ichigo and smirked to which Ichigo deepened his frown. Blue continued, ''It was cuz someone decided to declare themselves the brother of penguins before slipping and falling with a water bottle in his hand which only resulted in him pouring the water all over himself and then fall asleep. So, I took off yer wet clothes for you and put them in the dryer.'' He finished.

Ichigo's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. He would never do something like that in his life. ''I'd never do something like that!'' Ichigo exclaimed, voicing his thoughts.

Blue's face was blank with a I-knew-you-wouldn't-agree look on his face. And he made his way to the black couch and sat down. Then he answered, ''I'm tellin' the truth. Believe it or not.'' He said. ''And besides,'' he continued, ''That was really stupid. So of course there's no way that I'd forget.'' He said grinning.

Ichigo's face became bright red as he clenched the comforter tightly with his hands. He looked down and thought a little before asking about the thing that has been bugging his mind since he woke up. ''Why am I here?'' he asked. Deciding to ignore the things he'd just been told about himself.

''You don't remember?'' blue asked Ichigo.

''No...'' Ichigo replied. He did remember drinking something and seeing blue getting attacked. But after that he didn't remember. He didn't tell blue that since he decided that if it was just a dream, he didn't needlessly announce that he was a vampire. _But, if it wasn't, then does he know of my identity?_

''You came here by yourself.'' Blue answered.

''What?'' Ichigo asked perplexed.

''Yeah.'' Blue said, before frowning, spreading his hands on the couch, One leg on the other, looking like he owned the place. Well, he did.

''You came right after me when I was headed home,'' he said and continued, ''It was really annoying. You didn't even let me sleep on my own bed.''

''What?'' Ichigo asked.

Blue sighed, ''You came here following me.'' he said, ''And when you reached here, you came inside and fell asleep before slipping and getting wet, that is.'' He told Ichigo. Face expressing annoyance.

But then it turned into something mischievous and he continued again, ''But it was really stupid.'' He said grinning, ''Who does embarrassing shit like that? Brother of penguins? Really?'' and he burst into laughter.

Ichigo's blushed maroon again from embarrassment and anger. He then cursed blue, ''Fuck you! That was an accident. And don't you act all familiar with me. I don't even know about you other than you're a bastard.'' He yelled, his cinnamon eyes filled with anger, frustrated. He hated being made fun of.

A lopsided grin took over blue's features before he said, ''Oh, but I know all about you. _Half-blooded vampire.'' _ Blue said, his face serious.

''What?'' Ichigo voiced. Terror in his widened eyes and mouth parted slightly._ No no no. did he know? Did he find out?_

''You told me yerself.'' Blue stated, bending forward and putting his hands on his knees as Ichigo remained unmoving. He continued in a deep rumble, with a serious look on his face, yet his grin never vanishing, ''I was attacked by some vampires last night. Defeated them. But they rose again. They almost got me with their inhuman speed and sharp movements. But you came, and took the fuckers down.''

''So, it was true..'' Ichigo softly murmured, taking all that blue was telling him. His brows knitted together. But...to be able to take down vampires, even in their powerless state. I can't believe that he got through their hard skin.

''You remember?'' Blue asked. Frowning. Grin leaving his face, turning into a plain look.

''No. Yeah, I remember upto what you've told me. But, after that I don't remember.'' He said looking at blue._ Ah, his eyes really were so blue._

''Can you tell me what happened after that?'' Ichigo asked. It wasn't that there was a rule that he shouldn't tell people about his identity. He shouldn't. But he did only tell a selected few. Only two, actually. And those people being Rukia and Renji. And here blue was. As he found out the secret Ichigo had been desperately trying to hide. But, which he told blue – from what blue was saying – himself.

''Yeah, alright.'' Blue said. But then he got up and made his way to his wooden closet. Opened the door and took out a pair of Black sweat pants and a white tee. He closed the door and came towards Ichigo, and threw the articles in his lap.

''Wear them.'' Blue said. It wasn't a commanding tone. Ichigo looked at blue, his face puzzled.

Blue noticed and before Ichigo could say anything, blue answered, ''Yer shivering. It's cold, right?'' Blue said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He didn't notice That he was shivering because he was really into his thoughts. But now that he did notice, he was really cold.

He looked at blue who was looking at him as well. Ichigo's eyes softened and he nodded._ I never expected such actions from such a bastard of a man. But, then again, we just met today. . . .wait! is it still today? _

''What time is it?'' Ichigo looked up at blue and asked him.

''2:35am I guess.'' Blue answered.

''oh.'' Was all he got as a reply. _So late at night._

As Ichigo started to put on his clothes, blue went to his closet again and pulled out a plain black tee with an 'I'm boss' printed on it and wore it.

The clothes were a bit loosely hung on Ichigo's lean frame. But yet, they were comfortable. Then it hit him. The most important question of all. He looked up at blue and asked.

''What's your name?''

To that blue grinned devilishly and answered.

''It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.''

..._what should I say? It was as atrocious as the man himself and it suited almost perfectly._

**Hope you all liked it! Thank you for the reviews. Please tell me what you think :) **

**And also thank you for reading. Azul Renge.**


	6. part 6

**ORANGE VAMPIRE**

**Part-6**

''I can't believe it.'' I said as I shunpoed over another building. It was freezing and I slowed down as I neared my house.

''I can't believe that I tasted his blood! And I don't even fucking remember it!'' I exclaimed under my breath as I jumped and entered my room through my window.

Grimmjow had told me what happened a while ago. Apparently I followed him home and refused to go to my own house and on the way told him about my vampire self, also answering him about my disappearance when he asked me about it. How fucking stupid can I get!?

He also mentioned that I l..licked his blood to close and heal his wounds. The blood that I'd been craving for since the first I smelt it. Don't take it in a wrong way.

I don't remember it, but it looks like my nerves have calmed down since I did. I guess it turns out that since I have never really tasted human blood and his' smelt so delicious, I just wanted to taste it and now I'm calm around him.

Well, that's at least a good thing since I don't have to worry about sucking his blood every time he's nearby.

Though I really did want to taste his blood. I really wanted to know how it tastes since it smelled like _that_.

I stood on my bed and saw that Renji was still sleeping, drooling. I wanted to laugh, but I was too tired. All I could do was take off my long scarf and calmly lay on my bed. It was around 4:30pm or something. I sighed as I recalled today's events. To many things to think about on the first day of school.

I placed one of my arms on my forehead and stared at the ceiling.

The reason to my attraction towards him; solved. But, how did he manage to draw blood from vampires? I understand that he looks stronger than the average human being but to break through a vampire's steel skin?

_''Ah, well, Ya know, I wanna fight you. And that's one of the reasons that I even let ya in. If you go and die in this cold, I won't be able to defeat ya.''_

I remember him saying, smirking devilishly, when I was leaving.

Goosebumps ran over my skin at the thought of fighting him went through my mind. I was never really a fan of fighting. And I only fought those who picked fights with me.

Him? Oh, he seems different. I want to find out, how he managed to make vampires bleed. Even though they were weak and also let's not set aside the fact that he does possess a human's strength.

His sharp tongue does make him sound like an asshole.

And he messed with me when I woke up in his house.

And I can't believe I acted that way. Like a friggin' school girl.

...Though I do want to know how strong he is.

And since I'm only at my full vampire strength at night.

Yeah and I'm mostly human….

…I wonder what that liquid I drank was. Most definitely some kind of alcohol. The question is, how did it get there?

_**Ichigo didn't know how much he thought after that as**_ _**he slowly drifted off to sleep~**_

''What happened to the alcohol?!'' I heard someone, probably my old man yell.

Ahh, I didn't get enough sleep, I don't feel like getting up. The sun rays felt hot on my face so I unwillingly turned away from the window, my back facing it.

''It was right here! In the empty carrot juice bottle! Did someone drink it?'' This time it was Renji's voice.

What were they yelling about so early in the morning? I took the pillow below my head and covered my ears with it.

...Wait...What? carrot juice?

I instantly shot up form the bed and made my way downstairs. Don't tell me, that orange liquid, dad and Renji had something to do with it?

I got into the kitchen and saw that there was no one there except dad and Renji. Why? At the high tone of voice they were using, surely the rest should have been already here too.

Those thoughts soon left the mind as I spotted the same bottle I drank from last night in dad's hands. I frowned deeper and asked, ''What was in that bottle?''

Seemingly, they just realized that I got there as their eyes widened and both of them turned towards me. They looked shocked. So, there _was_something in there.

They weren't replying so I repeated, ''What the hell was in that bottle?'' I asked.

''Haha! What do you think there was, son? Just plain old carrot juice.'' Dad replied with a nervous smile. Too obvious.

''No there wasn't! First of all I didn't smell carrot in it and secondly, carrot juice doesn't taste good.*''

Dad's face paled and his expression turned into a serious one as he enquired, ''Ichigo, don't tell me you drank what was in here?'' he asked.

''Yeah.'' I replied, ''I was thirsty and so I drank it last night.'' I reasoned.

''...'' Both went silent for a moment before I heard Renji sigh, ''Urahara-san's gonna kill me.'' he said in a defeated tone with his eyes closed. His hair was loose and was hanging here and there.

''Man, and what's with that outfit, Ichigo?'' Renji asked, looking at me like I was a clown. Well, currently I do look like one.

''AH!'' And this time it was my old man, comical tears were falling down his face as he slumped down on the floor as he continued dramatically, ''Oh, my little boy, my little Ichigo drank alcohol even though he's just sixteen! This is all my fault! I should have hidden the thing in a more safe place! My little Ichigo! My innocent little Ichigo!'' He cried as a tick mark made it's way to my forehead.

''So it was your damn fault that all that happened last night, eh, Oyaji?'' I said in a ready to kill voice. It was because of him that Grimmjow found out that I'm a vampire.

''What happened last night?''Renji asked. And that was when I realized.

''Renji, you said something about Urahara-san? I asked.

''Yeah. That alcohol was for his collection.'' He said, ''But now I have to buy another one.'' He said, annoyed.

''Why the hell are you annoyed?'' I asked. Angry, as I cracked my knuckles, and continued, ''I should be the one that should be.'' ''H-Hey!'' he tried, but I didn't let him, ''Didn't you wanna at least warn me when you brought that in? Do you know all the things I had done by drinking that thing? _Huh_?''

One of the reasons Renji is so close to me is cuz he understands me so well. Even now, he understood the meaning behind my voice and fortunately for him, he decided to run as I shouted, ''Renji!'' and ran behind him.

* * *

''Ne, Rukia-chan, isn't that usagi-chan really cute?'' Yuzu asked me in her adorable voice.

I looked at the doll through the glass of the toy store, indeed it was cute. ''Yes, it is. Do you want it?'' I asked her as I eyed her looking at the rose pink rabbit with a cherry red ribbon tied around it's neck, with stars in her brown doe eyes.

She turned to me and said, ''No. It's okay Rukia-chan! I just really like it. I have many rabbits at home, already'' She said, smiling warmly. This girl really was a sweetheart.

''Oh, it's no problem. Come with me. You will just have another one.'' I said, smiling as I grabbed her hand and went into the store.

When I woke up that morning Karin said that she made a deal with her classmate to play soccer that day. So as she started out, Yuzu said that she ran out of something and had to go get it. I realized this since those two idiots, a.k.a Ichigo and Renji would still be asleep, whatever happened to getting up early, I'd go on a walk with them and have a look at the town as well.

After Karin went in the opposite direction, I was going along with Yuzu and we had surprisingly found many number of all kinds of stores. Since Yuzu bought what she wanted, we were looking around.

So here I am at another shop with Yuzu. I bought her the rabbit doll to which she gave a heartfelt 'Thank you' with her face gleaming with happiness.

As I looked around, my eyes caught a bracelet. A simple looking chain bracelet with alternative gold stars and footballs. A smile took over my face as I held the hand accessory. I guess Karin would like it and so I bought it.

After that, we walked around a little more.

Renji and I both knew Ichigo from elementary school. It was kind of a bummer that he had to move out but I'm glad it wasn't that far away.

That guy is special. Not entirely on the fact that he's a vampire (I can't believe that it's become so natural for me to think of vampires and shrug it off) It's just that he's a really good friend. And strong too, I guess. Though he used to be a real crybaby until Masaki-san's death. Her death affected me deeply as well. She was the kindest woman I had ever known. I could only just imagine how Ichigo had felt. As we grew up, we became really close. Renji, Ichigo and I.

Aside from Byakuya Nii-sama, if I ever wanted a brother, I'd definitely choose Ichigo.

I sighed. Now I miss him a lot. Even Renji does and that guy would never admit it. He'd eat my brain instead.

Yuzu and I talked along the way and before we knew it, we reached the Kurosaki residence.

I opened the door and entered along with Yuzu and just then, Renji came running towards us, face horrified with Ichigo, who was in a ridiculous outfit behind him looking pissed off than ever. ''Rukia!'' Ichigo yelled, ''Don't let that guy get away! Catch him!'' He cried.

Hmm…I thought that there was no reason to think. Ichigo chasing Renji with an angry expression = definitely Renji's fault.

So I caught Renji by the collar of his midnight blue long sleeve shirt and pushed him towards Ichigo. Ah well, Renji was strong but my grip and bone strength was stronger, so there you go.

Ichigo caught Renji and got a hold of his collar. But before he could do any harm, I intervened and asked, ''What did he do this time, Ichigo?''

Ichigo tightened his grip on Renji's collar, looked at me and said, ''What did he _not_do?'' The look on his face was pitiful, like he had been made to do things he absolutely hated. Thing's he didn't want to do and he could not escape from either.

I sighed, ''Come on, we'll go up to your room and you can tell me what happened.'' I said.

''No!'' Ichigo said with a 'like hell I'd say' look.

''Ichigo. Out with it or I'll force it out.'' I said in a monotone.

He looked horrified, and after a few moments replied, ''Fine!''

Ichigo, not letting go of Renji led me to his room.

Yuzu entered into the living room and went ahead, probably the kitchen I suppose. She was used to our little quarrels. She left before saying, ''I'll call you when breakfast's ready.''

* * *

''So, that's what happened'' Rukia said after listening to my story. I didn't want to tell about it to anybody but Rukia forcing it out herself is hell. Of course, I left out some parts.

''Still,'' she continued with a thoughtful look, ''He seems like a nice guy.'' She said.

''No.'' I negated, ''I don't think so. I'm sure that he definitely didn't want to stay indebted to me and allowed me inside his home only for that reason.'' I said, ''And besides, he did say that he wanted to fight me and it would be a waste if I died in the cold.'' I said, remembering the annoying bastard's words. Sure he treated me nice and all but that doesn't erase the strawberry thing and the shitty teasing of my actions in my drunken state. That may have been stupid, but he didn't have to bring it up every now and then and fucking laugh every single time.

''You two a kind of similar'' Renji said from where he was tied up to my chair. ''No we aren't!'' I said angrily. How were we similar at all?

''I don't know about the fighting part, but not wanting to be in someone else's debt does match.'' He said. He was right, though. I hated to be in debt of people I don't trust.

''And he looks like a tease, Judging from what you're saying. He'll definitely have fun teasing you.'' He continued.

''You don't get to talk_, Abarai Renji_.'' I said as I threw him my ugliest glare.

Renji was not the type to get scared when cornered, but he knew my anger so, ''Y-Yes, sir!'' he said.

Rukia started laughing, ''He's right!'' she said in between, ''From what you said about him, I'm sure he wouldn't spread your secret around but I think the he'll tease you for it.'' How was she even sure of that? Though Rukia was almost always right about these kind of things.

''Isn't that even worse?'' I said anyway, my face plain, ''But,'' I continued, determined, ''I'm not gonna play to the tune of that guy's flute!'' I said.

''Hahaha! Yeah, your new school life is gonna turn out fun.'' She said. Only, I didn't see how.

* * *

I reached school. It was a long weekend. I forgave Renji and he also bought another bottle of that apparently 'rare' liquor. They both left in the evening. Next time, I'll be the one going to Seireitei.

I entered the classroom of 2-B and sat in my seat. Grimmjow hadn't arrived yet but he soon did right before homeroom started. He gave me his signature devilish smirk before he sat down and just as if to annoy me, he leaned in towards me and said in a voice higher than a whisper, ''Mornin' berry.''

_Ah, this devil!_

The guy may have helped me, but I saved him and we were even. Now he's riling me up.

I smirked darkly as I greeted him in reply, ''Mornin' Blue bell'' I said.

There was a light 'clank' and I turned around to see what caused the sound and you know, I got real pleased with what I saw. He was frowning and smirking, showing all his sharp looking teeth. The bastard dropped his pencil and was looking at me with a challenging look in his eyes. He looked pissed off. I smirked with triumph and turned around, Booyah! I managed to piss him off! How do you like that? How do like my revenge? Let's see you call me strawberry again, you little punk.

This is childish.

Ah well, I'll just punch him the next time.

Just then, Rose-sensei entered the room. Huh? This was supposed to be homeroom, right? Where was Kyoraku-sensei?

Rose-sensei cleared my doubt by saying, ''My dear lovely students, I have seen that you all are, well, very poor in English. So I have taken the liberty of pairing you up and now you have to write a summary in _purely in English _of the chapter in the text book that I have selected for the respective pair.'' He said. English? Hard? Yeah, right. He continued as if he was singing a song, ''We have been given the time of homeroom and my class which is the next two hours, to complete this task.'' He ended with his hand positioned on his forehead. Why was he so dramatical?

Ahh wait! What if I get paired up with him?

I heard a dark chuckle from behind me and my eye twitched.

''So I'll read out the names of the pairs.'' Rose-sensei announced, as I started praying to whatever god there was, to not let me get paired up with Grimmjow. Not that I couldn't take care of him. But not now. Not when we were given an assignment although set aside how much this sounds like just a set up to make this chapter longer.

Rose-sensei announced many names and I was at my full attention when my name came along with, ''Kurosaki Ichigo-kun and Dokugamine Riruka-san.'' He said.

_Huh?_

Who was Dokugamine Riruka? I looked around the classroom and I found a pair of Brink pink eyes were on me. The owner of those pair of eyes had bright and silky looking fandango color hair, styled into two pigtails, with a fringe over her forehead. There was also a small extension of the fringe on the right of her face. She had a fair complexion and her lips were pulled in a scowl as she frowned at me._  
_

Dokugamine Riruka, huh.

**I'm so sorry for the wait, guys. Thanks to sssuzuki for helping me edit this chapter. She's my beta, now.**

**I would really like to know how you liked it. So, don't forget to review! **

**Thank you for reading, Azul Renge.**


End file.
